


we built a dynasty ( that heaven couldn't break )

by dormant_bender



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Bandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Ajin - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anime/Manga Fusion, Badass Jeon Jungkook, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Demi-Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Kim Namjoon | RM, Slice of Life, Survival, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: Jeon Jungkook lives a normal life, at least for the most part. He had grown up with his best friend, went to school, got decent grades and on top of that, he had survived an accident unscathed when it should have been his demise.But of course, things aren't that simple, not when he discovers that he was an infamous Ajin.Ajin!Au





	we built a dynasty ( that heaven couldn't break )

**Author's Note:**

> another fic, i crii. okay, but, let's get into background info:
> 
> 1\. Ajin is an anime and it's on Netflix for anyone who wants to check it out. Ajin, in the anime, are a kind of demi-human that are incapable of dying and are hunted throughout the show because of their powers.
> 
> 2\. Because of the aspect of Ajin's being incapable of dying, there will be death in the story, so be forewarned if that's not your thing.
> 
> 3\. No prior knowledge, other than some of the info listed here, is necessary to understand what happens throughout the story, so don't worry about that. If anything, enjoy the story as it goes on and I promise any questions you may have will probably be answered by the end of the fic.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> (( also: I would definitely recommend taking breaks in between, this is very long and I completely understand if you don't want to read it all in one sitting. I recommend saving the roman numeral part of the story in a bookmark, that way you can come back and find it more easily. ))

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**i.**

 

Most parents are the responsible variety, the kind that make certain the children brought into the world are equipped with the proper tools to survive, while others are more realistic are realize that there is no way to prepare anyone for what the world had to offer. Some children naturally learned how to do things, like how to ride a bicycle, slowly graduating from training wheels to none at all, cascading down the sloped roads and having the capability to stop when needed.

 

Some parent's may enroll the child in summer classes to learn the basics of how to swim. There were a few beaches scattered about the country, and there were always cases where people would drown; life guards are supposed to protect against that, but even then, that was just a hope that a beach even had one on duty, and wishful thinking that the person would have the superhuman ability to reach the person in time.

 

Of course, his parents happened to be both types. No one had taught him how to properly ride a bicycle. In fact: he had learned to ride all by himself, save for the assistance he received from the quiet boy a few doors down in the crowded apartment complex. During the summer, he had been registered for swimming classes alongside a few piano classes as well as other arts to ensure he would be a productive member of society.

 

What no one failed to realize, however, was that all that preparation would ultimately fail as time would tell. Because the small raven had been rolling down the sloped streets like he always did after school with a beaming Taehyung riding parallel from the opposing side of the road. Each day the duo would bet the pocket change they had received as a miserable allowance (really, he could only afford the cheap candies) that one or the other could peddle faster and make it to the local convenience store first.

 

Except no one had predicted that the daily challenge would have resulted in such a horrific incident. From across the street, Taehyung is skidding to a halt, his tires squealing in protest and the burning scent of rubber filling the air. He cups his hands around his mouth, shrieks the other boy's name, but it's all in vain because instead of braking, the raven just glances back over his shoulder with a victorious grin.

 

That same grin is knocked away by the blunt force of the car speeding forward, sending the boy's lithe form sliding across the pavement. He rolls once, twice, thrice then comes to a complete stop face-down upon the pavement. Taehyung is abandoning the bike, though he could have peddled the same distance and gotten there faster, and is running off the fuel of adrenaline to his unconscious best friend.

 

The person responsible for the hit is already calling the ambulance, yelling frantically into the phone, pleading that he didn't mean it, that it was just an accident and that the child had come out of nowhere. Taehyung feels anger, resentment, and every other possible emotion a human can feel at one time as he glares at the man who had so brutally maimed his friend.

 

But he bites his tongue, just focuses on shaking the latter's arm, attempting to rouse him. He manages to get him rolled onto his side, though he faces backlash from the local pedestrians shamelessly recording, murmuring on about how disturbing him in such a state could harm him further. Taehyung should care, he should, but all he can think is that he was about to lose the only person he cared about most in the world, and is gingerly peeling the helmet from his head.

 

The raven is completely rigid, lids not even twitching beneath the brunet's ministrations as he brushes those dark bangs away from his pale features. He feels wetness at his palm, doesn't wanna look, but he does to find the sight of crimson staining the expanse and feels bile threatening to rise in his throat. Tears prick at the back of his eyes, but he fights them away, knows that the latter would tease him for it mercilessly if he ever knew Taehyung was about to sob like the kid he was.

 

Time passes tantalizingly slow as the ambulance and police arrive upon the scene. Almost instantaneously, he feels arms encasing him beneath the arms, tugging him away from the scene as he fights and adamantly exclaims how that was his best friend there, dying, all alone with no one he knew there to help him. Eventually he ends up in the back of a police car, face buried in his hands, but still no sobs, he wouldn't do that, not now when the police where demanding an account of what had happened.

 

And he tries, truly, to get his voice box to cooperate but it just won't. Words completely and utterly allude him as he watches the paramedics transport the unconscious boy into the back of the vehicle; he was strapped down and was having a mask slanted over his mouth, needles being pricked into his skin. He swears that it was just a game, but things like this don't even happen in video games, not when there were save points where the character could re-spawn.

 

Then Taehyung thinks absently that if the raven was one of those things—one of those _people_ , he reminds himself, that if he were an Ajin, like the people on television who were broadcasted about late at night when he was meant to be sleeping, then he would be okay and that he would awaken soon. He releases a humorless snort at that, garnering the attention from the officer temporarily in charge of him, that authoritative gaze steeling him while tears steadily pool in his usually warm eyes.

 

Glassy chestnut eyes watch as the ambulance, whose sirens are positively blaring at this point, speed off down the road and watches as the cars part like the sea to allow the vehicle passage. When he's finally unable to see the vehicle, he closes in on himself, embracing himself tightly as he curls up on the lumpy, leather seat and thinks, begrudgingly, that his best friend was going to die.

 

 

**ii.**

 

 

Whenever the brunet inhales, he breathes in the pungent scent of disinfectant and iodoform, as one of the nurses had graciously provided the name for. For some time now, after the accident, he had managed to calm down and had been released to his parents. Well, dropped off by the policeman, aforementioned having sat down with his parent's to explain the situation that had occurred and had briefly mumbled under his breath that he had received word that the raven ( _"the victim,"_ as he had said) had passed away en-route to the hospital.

 

As a best friend, and at such a young age of thirteen, Taehyung had refused to believe such a ridiculous claim. After the policeman had left, coining the youth an empathetic look, Taehyung had gathered one of his jackets he had left strewn on the couch and had boldly demanded to be taken to the hospital. And his parents, who look worn and exhausted, his mother mentioning that it could have been him, reluctantly acquiesce.

 

That had left him here outside of the hospital room, legs crossed beneath him within the rickety chair, dark eyes remaining focused on the sight of the unconscious raven. Something inside of the brunet knew for a fact, without even a single doubt, that the raven was alive and that the doctors had diagnosed his state incorrectly.

 

Low and behold, upon arrival to the hospital, the nurses were leaning on the other for support, silently stating that some higher power had gifted the raven with a second chance. One of them had been pressing their palms together, gazing up at the ceiling to some unseen higher power, grateful for the change of events.

 

Miraculously the raven hadn't sustained any life-threatening injuries and no bones had been broken in the process either. There were still lingering scratches lining his facial features, like the prominent one that is bandaged beneath gauze, one of the nurses had mentioned that he shouldn't peel back its lining; something along the lines of risking an infection and that it needed time to heal. But still, part of him wants to take a peak anyway, but he can't—the nurses and doctors have the door to the room cracked, occasionally checking in on him, just to be sure he was obeying orders.

 

Part of him wishes he had brought along a pair of earphones for the sake of muting the sound of the machines beeping consistently to monitor the youth's vitals. Everything looked right, muses the brunet, though he isn't a professional in the slightest and couldn't decipher what the lines or other information meant.

 

He had managed to scoot the chair as close as possible toward the hospital cot the latter rested in. Sometimes he would say things, whatever came to mind, about the games the two had played together or even the upcoming homework assignments that the duo had rejected in favor of playing said video games. Every once in a while, he notices the faint twitch of his fingers or the twitch of his lids, but he's also pretty knackered and could just be imagining things.

 

But then gasps sharply, hands shooting to either side of the chair he rests in, immediately hopping onto his sneaker-clad feet to close the distance between him and the cot. Those lids are twitching once more, and this time open groggily to the sight of Taehyung, offering a dazed and weak smile. His voice is like gravel when he finally speaks, as if he had no recollection to the events that had taken place:

 

"You owe me," grits the raven with a weak bark of laughter, releasing a hushed cough as he shifts, noticing how restricted his movements are, then glances about the room: "Tae, what— . . ?"

 

Taehyung is glancing toward the door, checking to see if any of the nurses were prying or eavesdropping, then places a hand over the latter's mouth to silence him. He receives muffled complaints, but coins him a narrowed gaze, placing a finger over his mouth to shush him effectively. "Don't talk so loud or the doctors will come back, you idiot."

 

The raven nods slowly, as if he comprehended the information, but truly didn't. He continues to squirm uncomfortably upon the cot, managing to get settled into a sitting position, toying with the buttons until he was propped up to better meet the latter's level. "Where's my candy?" demands the raven childishly, poking his lips out in a pout, scowling accusatory at the elder.

 

Taehyung desires nothing more than to snicker at the expression that the raven wears, but he can't. There were so many thoughts plaguing his mind, so many words he wanted to say in that moment, but his voice box is doing that thing again where he is unable to form a coherent sentence. All he can do is punch the latter lightly in the bicep, earning an annoyed hiss in response, one that is replaced with a startled gasp at the change in demeanor.

 

Because now Taehyung is tugging him forcibly into an unbreakable embrace with no intentions of letting him go anytime soon. The raven is groaning at being manhandled, though he otherwise doesn't mind; he even shifts, barely able to due to the needles still poking into his skin, but manages to somewhat hug the elder boy back with an equal intensity. Part of him wonders what it was for, since when did he deserve such shameless adoration? Then he thinks, too, what had really happened? Something had to have in order for Taehyung to be holding him so close, it wasn't a typical thing the two did, it was weird and made him want to release an elaborate groan of disdain, but he didn't detest it as much as he wanted to pretend he did.

 

"Why are you touching me?" grumbles the raven, muffled by the material of the latter's shirt; when he inhales, he smells the scent of boyish musk and laundry detergent, he finds solace in it: "You're really starting to freak me out, dude."

 

Taehyung reluctantly abandons the embrace and is tempted to punch him again, just to know that he was real and genuinely there in the flesh, but resists the temptation to instead grip at the edge of the cot. His knuckles are turning alabaster, and his jaw is firm, eyes searching the latter's for signs of recognition in those bright irises; he finds none and proceeds to hunch his shoulders forward in defeat.

 

"You died, Jungkook."

 

Jungkook is a little appalled, all things considered, but still manages to utter a chuckle of laughter. He slides a hand over his arm from wrist to bicep and back, as if emphasizing that he was most certainly alive and not dead. But the latter doesn't look entirely convinced, just narrows his gaze speculatively, feels inclined to reach forward and touch the latter's just to be a little more reassured that he was there; it doesn't matter that he had just hugged him moments prior, and honestly, he could use all the reassurance he could get.

 

"You sound really dumb right now," insists the raven as he fiddles with the needle poking into one of his veins, hisses at the sting that courses through the entirety of his arm at the disturbance, that doesn't stop him from picking at it, though. "Obviously I'm not dead, I mean, I'm here talking to you in a— . . ." He pauses thoughtfully, shivering involuntarily at the thought of being in a hospital of all places: "I never knew how much I hated hospitals until now."

 

Taehyung brings a thumb to his mouth, nibbles at the end of the blunt nail there, looking apprehensive as ever. "Well yeah, duh." He concludes, eyes rolling, leaning closer toward the boy in a conspiring manner: "the police told my parent's that you'd been dead for an hour, then you came back to life."

 

"That's kinda stupid, too." Jungkook flippantly retorts, clearly back to his old self. He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts like a petulant child, not desiring to be chained up to cords and wires any longer than necessary; he particularly hates the sanitary smell that permanently resides in his nostrils. "The only people that can die and then come back are Ajin—"

 

"—I _know_ , which is why I think that _you_ might be—"

 

One of the many nurses that the brunet had been acquainted with is casually strolling past the room, not expecting the assigned patient to be awake, let alone having a seemingly casual conversation with his best friend, rewinds and takes a few back-steps to peer through the crack in the door. She heaves a sigh, one that is disappointed in the brunet for not mentioning such an important detail, and presses a button on the outside of the room.

 

The sound of footsteps approaching slaps against the tiling and Taehyung knows that there isn't much time to speak about the subject any further. He was ushered swiftly out of the room by one of the towering male doctors and is sent down the corridor to where his parent's had been residing, awaiting his promised return ( _"Five minutes, I swear."_ Taehyung had stated, though he had surpassed that five minutes by nearly an hour and a half).

 

He finds the haggard sight of Jungkook's parent's cornered near the drink and snack machines. The young woman has her face buried within her hands, petite frame enclosed by her husband's arms, anchoring her tightly to the spot. Chestnut eyes wrench away from the sight, though he does pause momentarily, alerts them that Jungkook was finally awake and is as talkative as ever. It was worth it, thinks the brunet, as the woman beams and clamors out of her husband's soothing hold to make a beeline for Jungkook's designated room.

 

 

**iii.**

 

 

Life goes on, the motto went, and it genuinely did. Time didn't stop for anyone, no matter how anxious that person may be for it to do so, in fact: time seems to go by faster the more one wants it to slow its haste. Years had passed since the incident, the one that had been widely televised for what felt like an eternity.

 

Part of Taehyung reminisces about that time period, minus the accident of course, he could have lived well without that ever having occurred. Though part of him is strangely grateful for it, as morbid as it sounded to deaf ears—it wasn't like he was going to voice that aloud to anyone, he wouldn't risk sounding like an absolute psychopath for anyone, except maybe Jungkook—because it had brought the two so much closer than he could have ever imagined.

 

Close in terms of friendship, like telling each other everything, sharing whatever thought lurked in the back of the mind late at night, and even close in terms of getting physical. Being children and sharing things like a bed or even something as meager as spending the night at each other's houses had been an innocent affair. But in high school, there had been a turning point, and really, Taehyung shouldn't be thinking about this now while he was in the middle of class.

 

In the front of the lecture hall resides the stout figure of an elderly woman dressed in a pair of slacks and a matching blazer, a navy blue blouse hidden beneath the many buttons on the jacket. For the last half hour, Taehyung had allowed his mind to drift back to much simpler times, like when he had spent the night at Jungkook's place back in senior year playing video games all night.

 

And then the tell-tale flicker of the lights off in the hallway just outside of his room had alerted the duo that his parent's were asleep. It had been one of those lazy Saturdays, one's filled with an abundance of sodas and chips and an occasional pizza that Jungkook had scarfed down in record time, but it also meant time for experimentation.

 

Because back then, Taehyung was curious about his sexuality, and had probably been for years before senior year as well but had never had the balls to breach the subject to his best friend. The same best friend that was known as the masculine, athletic type on college campus; any sport you can think of, Jungkook had played, and probably starred in, at that. But back then, his muscles weren't nearly as taut as they are now, rippling beneath the thin material of his shirts, twitching beneath his touch— . . .

 

His cell phone vibrates within his pocket and he retrieves it, glancing down at it to peer imploringly at who dared to interrupt his increasingly fervent reverie. He glances about a few rows down at the sight of Jimin, who playfully waggles his brows, pointing in the direction of his phone, coining him a suggestive smirk as he returns to doodling notes in bubble letters upon his mostly empty notebook page.

 

**Twinkmin ;* |**

dude i've been watching you for like 10 mins now and i can tell when you're  
daydreaming about JK

your face literally gives you away wtf

 

**| Tae-Tae ;***

it's not like i asked you to stare at me so hard you  
fucking creep

but yeah i def am

 y i k e s

**Twinkmin ;* |**

youre so gross

but it could be worse

hoesucc and i have been exchanging the "n00ds" and i'm actually  
kinda impressed

 

**| Tae-Tae ;***

thinking about your shrimp dick makes me depressed  
pls stop

also congrats, is hoseok your new flavor of the week?

 

**Twinkmin ;***

maybe yeah

i dont know yet, but i'm def meeting him after  
this shitty lecture

if i can survive but thats tbd

 

**| Tae-Tae ;***

i wish i had more classes with JK so i  
could like

do that exhibitionism shit handies in the middle of a  
lecture are probs a1 and i kinda wanna test that theory

 

**Twinkmin ;* |**

ew

right well

you keep thinking about JKs dick while  
i work on getting in with hoesucc

 

**| Tae-Tae ;***

good luck ?? lmao

 

**Twinkmin ;* |**

<3

 

**| Tae-Tae ;***

youre so fucking gay

**Twinkmin ;* |**

who isnt at this place tbh lmao

 

**| Tae-Tae ;***

<3

 

 

**iv.**

 

 

It was relatively late, except not really, not by Taehyung's standards at least. Outside of the blinds, the sky had darkened considerably and the sun had decided to retreat behind the horizon until all semblance of color from the outside world has faded to monochrome. In a weird way, that was how he was feeling right now without the raven by his side because the raven had scored a job at one of those local pizza places.

 

It came with benefits, however, hence the opened cardboard box filled with pizza covered in pepperonis and a half side littered in tiny, yellow pineapple pieces. He reaches forward to snag a piece, flicking off one of the pineapples with a crinkle of his nose, biting into the cheese-coated edge with a satisfied hum as he chews.

 

He glances at the clock, discovers it was close to closing, nearly five minutes till twelve. He rolls his eyes and concentrates on the broadcast being played near-mute on the television screen. It was another one of those sensationalized stories that had rocked the nation about a rogue Ajin, whose status had previously been known, and had managed to escape police custody.

 

Taehyung gobbles down the remainder of the triangular piece before scrambling to pluck his notebook out of his messenger bag. There was a requirement for all students to suffer through an educational class on Ajin's; it was all mostly assumptions since there was no definite information about the demi-humans. He flicks through his notes idly, noting the things he had written down in messy scrawl: there were lines about possible origins, whether people are simply born that way or if there was another cause for the phenomenon.

 

Most of the speculation about the subject mentioned that perhaps it was a curse, one meant to torment an unruly family with the likes of an Ajin relative. Taehyung scoffs at that, mostly because it shamelessly labeled the Ajin as anything but human, which is what they were at the end of the day. All media agenda aside, Ajin were synonymous with humans and were just that: they lived, they breathed, they worked and did everything that he did.

 

Yet Ajin had still received a bad reputation. There once was a program that had been pulled off the air about the harsh treatment that the Ajin were susceptible to at the unforgiving hands of the government. The same government who had put a hush on the subject and had expressed that nothing of the sort had ever occurred, that talk of cruel experiments were simply talk of an overly-active imagination of the public.

 

An image of a young woman, who couldn't be much older than him, appears upon the screen and in crimson, bold letters beside the photograph, it states: " **Wanted Fugitive: Kim Jennie**." Taehyung reaches for the soda he had abandoned on the table, twisting off the cap, then downs a few deep gulps to refresh himself. The more he watched, the more submersed he became on the topic of Ajin, especially when he had had early speculation of Jungkook's true origins.

 

Speaking of Jungkook, he hears the tell-tale sound of keys inserting into the lock, the brass knob twisting open to reveal the sight of an annoyed raven. But that look rapidly diminishes when he lays eyes upon the sight of Taehyung, who is cuddled upon the couch with another piece of pizza, grinning giddily around a mouthful.

 

"I never wanna see another pizza again in my life," snorts Jungkook as he takes off the dopey hat he has to wear, tossing it nonchalantly to the side. He easily slips out of his shoes and pads across the carpeted floor to accompany the brunet, who offers him a slice anyway, and he gladly accepts it. He nibbles at the end, leaning forward to pluck up some of the discarded pineapple pieces: "Fuck, you're the best boyfriend ever."

 

"No shit."

 

Taehyung looks smug, grinning triumphantly as he retrieves one of the controllers tucked between the cushions of the couch. He passes it over to the raven, who readily accepts it, pressing the button on the center of it until the gaming console awakens. Meanwhile Taehyung is reluctant to change the channel, wants to know more about this missing Ajin, but acquiesces when Jungkook sends him a quizzical look.

 

"What are we playing for this time?" prompts Jungkook as he leans back more comfortably against the cushions, practically melding into the material. He tucks his legs beneath him, hands hovering over the controller in his lap, yearning to reach over and press the latter back against the opposite cushion, wants to sink into him and— "You have no idea how much I miss you when you're not around," blurts the raven, who flushes despite the bold statement, scratching at his cheek with a bashful grin playing on his mouth.

 

Once the television is turned onto the correct channel, Taehyung shifts upon the cushions, tucking a leg beneath him and deciding to face the latter directly. He places a hand upon the latter's upper thigh, letting it linger there momentarily, before he ascends toward where his clothed cock is located. Dark eyes watch him avidly, revels in the way the youth predictably reacts to him, body always readily responding beneath each touch he has to offer.

 

"No more games as foreplay, then?" inquires the brunet casually, earning a chuckle from the raven, who beckons the elder closer with a curl of his forefinger. Taehyung obliges, he always does, as he crawls forward to straddle the youth's lap. He crinkles his nose in disdain, tugging at the bottom hem of the latter's shirt, currently stained with dough and other greasy stains. "Whose turn is it, yours or mine?"

 

Jungkook releases a quiet whimper at the back of his throat, one that states that he didn't particularly care about the track record. "Fuck the score and fuck me instead?" He suggests with a challenging quirk of the brow, assisting the latter in getting his shirt up and over his head; it leaves his dark locks mussed and his bangs falling like a veil into his eyes.

 

"You're the worst."

 

The raven is smirking once more as he curves a hand at the back of Taehyung's head, arching off the cushion to surge forward and capture him in a searing kiss. It leaves him breathless, oxygen catching in his throat, nearly spluttering as the brunet attacks him with an equal intensity. He flicks his tongue forward against his upper lip teasingly, humming low in his throat, then slides bare hands down the toned expanse of Jungkook's abdomen.

 

Each ridge twitches beneath his tantalizing touch as he descends lower, hand hovering just above where his cock was pulsing, desperately desiring something to relieve the ache throbbing there. But Taehyung doesn't touch him, of course not, he was always one for teasing. Instead he thoroughly assaults the youth's bottom lip, tugging at it harshly between ivory teeth, pretending to withdraw from the kiss only for Jungkook to shift until he's capable of chasing him.

 

Then Jungkook is releasing a snicker against the latter's mouth, to which Taehyung is lightly biting his bottom lip at, tongue gliding along the roof of his mouth to silence him. The raven fights back for dominance, hands sliding into the back of the elder's sweats, palms gliding appreciatively over the round globes of his ass. It leaves the raven rolling his hips forward, needing some kind of friction to quell the ache in his cock, and Taehyung rewards him for his efforts by making quick work of the fastenings on his jeans.

 

His hand slides beneath the hem of his snug boxers and below to where his cock is pulsing within his palm. Jungkook arches into the touch, practically keening at this point, having waited for what seemed like forever to feel this kind of relief. His lips part to release a breathy moan, one that Taehyung greedily swallows down, still intent on stripping the impatient raven from oxygen.

 

And he knows he succeeds when Jungkook is digging the back of his head against the armrest for purchase, breathing coming out in short pants, hands still kneading the taut globes. "This reminds me of all those pornos we watched in high school," chokes the raven, who dips a forefinger down the cleft of Taehyung's ass, finding his rim and teasing it with gentle pressure. The sound he makes is downright sinful, legs spreading to better accommodate him, urging him to continue with a low whine: "thought you wanted to top this time?"

 

"I felt empty without you here," Taehyung whispers, burying his face within the latter's neck, nuzzling into the skin there; the faint scents of spicy cologne lingers there from earlier that morning, and fuck, there wasn't anything better than this. "Want you to fill me up."

 

Jungkook is jerking his hips in favor of the warmth that surrounds him, mouth falling open and eyes closing in response to the fluid strokes he is graciously offered. At this rate, he was going to cum far sooner than he had originally anticipated, especially after the two had experienced a drought of sex in their relationship. He blames college, really, and the stupid job he had been offered, but times like these made it worth it.

 

One of his hands reluctantly abandons its place on Taehyung's ass, offering him a parting squeeze, to dig through the space in the cushions to locate a tube that's cool to the touch. He snatches up the bottle and pops the cap with his thumb, the other hand working on tugging at the sweats he adorns. The brunet offers a lighthearted laugh and assist the raven, making certain the cotton sweats are at least halfway down his thighs before Jungkook resumes.

 

Not that he needs to be stretched, he does that enough by his lonesome when the raven wasn't around, but he did very much appreciate the sentiment. Once the band of his sweats rests tight around his knees, Taehyung is practically melting at the feel of those lubed fingers gingerly teasing his rim. And tease he does as he presses a forefinger forward, sinking in ever-so-slightly, before withdrawing the finger to rub at the puckered skin, coaxing him to adjust.

 

Jungkook presses the finger forward once more, intently watching the various emotions flicker across the elder's features, how his breath hitches in his throat, how his jaw clenches initially, how his eyes are heavy and hooded as he bows his head forward. "Always so tight," grunts the raven, sinking in the second finger this time.

 

He makes scissoring motions with the two fingers, silently yearning to see the sight of pleasure upon the latter's countenance, but is denied. Those two fingers curl inward, then, and Taehyung is grinding down into Jungkook's lap, much to his satisfaction. He prods further, seeking out that one, fleshy spot that he knows will make Taehyung's toes curl. He knows when he's successful when Taehyung, who had been bowing his head onto his shoulder, is biting down into the skin there, body rocking back against the nimble fingers that fill him—and it leaves him feeling less empty, but not quite as full as he had desired.

 

Sated for the time-being, and occasionally whimpering into the side of Jungkook's neck, the brunet occupies himself with blindly feeling for the neglected tube of lube. He finds it still open and squirts a dollop into his fist, hand going snug around the raven's cock once more. He can practically feel it pulsate against his palm, and it sends a different kind of electricity throughout his form, spurring him to please.

 

He pumps him languidly, hand offering barely there pressure then transitioning into ardent squeezes. All the while he rocks back against those thick fingers, barely able to remain coherent when Jungkook rubs that tender spot with his fingers, hips grinding upward into the tight fist Taehyung's hand makes. And fuck, with the sounds Jungkook was making, there definitely wouldn't even be a legitimate finish to round one if the two of them persisted like this.

 

But fuck, it had been so long and he was losing himself in the feel of those fingers, it was just so good. He busies himself with peppering open-mouthed kisses along Jungkook's neck, whispering how much he wanted him, how good it felt, how he was bound to cum just from this arduous touch alone. "Your fingers . . . So good, fuck . . . "

 

"Yeah, well." Jungkook crooks those fingers again, sending fire scorching through the brunet's form, arching more into the fist his hand makes: "My dick is pretty happy right now, too, just— _fuck_ , just don't stop, need to cum . . . "

 

It doesn't take much longer, however, not when the raven is experiencing a sensory overload. The scent of Taehyung assaults his nostrils, overwhelming him, and the feels of his hand stroking him with finesse leaves him bucking sporadically into the snug fist. And when his thumb brushes over the weeping head, smearing the beads of pre-cum that have gathered there, it sends the raven over the edge as he releases in thick, milky spurts into Taehyung's awaiting fist.

 

And fuck. He shifts his head, lips parting expectantly, the brunet closing the distance between them to connect their mouths in another fervent kiss. It leaves Taehyung feeling that all-too-familiar high, that intoxicating sensation filling his limbs heavy like lead, sinking him further down into that pleasure-filled abyss. And fuck, it notches a level when Jungkook presses those fingers deeper, curling just that way, other hand maneuvering to loosely jerk his cock.

 

Taehyung is releasing a moment later, muffling the salacious sound he makes with licking into the raven's mouth once more, nipping avidly at his bottom lip. He feels the soothing slide of a tongue against his own, ivory teeth scraping across his pallet in the crossfire, greedily swallowing each sound he makes as if he would never experience it again.

 

Granted when the two overcome the aftershocks, Jungkook is still plastered to the cushion with the weight of the brunet cradling against his chest, absently trailing the tips of his fingers feather-light over his sternum. "Game time?" queries the brunet after a considerate moment, grinning to himself: "because I call the controller first this time."

 

"Overwatch, it is?"

 

"You know it."

 

 

**v.**

 

 

Usually the only memories of the previous night would include a little light petting—read as: lots of touching, non-stop—and falling asleep wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets. Not to mention tangled up in Jungkook in all the ways that he enjoyed to be intertwined. Nevertheless, he always seemed to wake up wrapped beneath thin blankets and a rather thick comforter, even considering the warmer temperatures of the year; the raven knew him well, he really did.

 

An outstretched yawn escapes the brunet's mouth as he writhes against the crisp, white sheets. One hand unconsciously reaches out toward the raven, fisting the sheets, eyes rolling at the absence of warmth beneath his palm. He rolls unceremoniously onto his side, slots an arm over his eyes to shield his vision from the light peering in from the open blinds.

 

" _Kook_ . . ?" Taehyung utters, throat dry and scratchy from the marathon last night; not literally, of course, but the way that he had recovered after that first orgasm, played a little Overwatch and kicked lots of ass, then received head as he played another round had left him a little dehydrated.

 

Emerging from the steamy bathroom behind him enters the raven, currently wrapping the towel more securely around his waist. Dark locks cling to his forehead and the nape of his neck as he strolls toward the bed, plopping down behind the brunet. His hands rake through his brunet locks fondly, leaning forward to press a chaste and fleeting kiss to the latter's temple. Taehyung shifts once more, head canting at an awkward angle, pressing his lips against Jungkook's for a satisfying moment.

 

"Hey, sorry, I needed a shower." Jungkook apologizes, abandoning the bed to rummage through the dresser for something suitable to wear that day. "I was gonna wake you up, but you looked hella cute sleeping like that, so I thought I'd let you sleep, 'specially after last night." He shrugs a halfhearted shoulder, snatching up a white t-shirt, slipping it on and over his head. He glances over his shoulder, offering a warm smile. "It's already after twelve, y'know. Get your ass up and I'll buy you lunch, alright?"

 

But Taehyung is shaking his head, doesn't wanna leave the warmth of the blankets. Instead he shrinks further down the sheets until the top of his head disappears beneath, curling onto his side and slanting an arm beneath his head. It doesn't take long for the raven to drift nearer, peeling the sheets away, a broad grin tugging upon his lips as he does so.

 

"You really are lazy, aren't you?" Jungkook chastises teasingly, tugging back the blankets to reveal a bare-waisted Kim Taehyung who would much rather spend a whole day in bed versus attempting to take a shower in hopes of catching lunch. "Hey, c'mon, I'm serious.

 

The brunet doesn't bother covering himself, not when the latter has seen him like this a dozen times over, there was really no point in being bashful anymore. If anything, it leads him to rolling onto his back, tucking arms beneath his head. He searches the latter's gaze, finds those dark eyes crawling down the length of his body, determines that he would definitely play into his own whims if he tried hard enough. So, he maintains that gaze but spreads his legs wider, making certain that mesmerized gaze follows each movement.

 

"It's a Sunday," Taehyung states matter-of-factually, voice trailing off suggestively. "As in: we don't have to leave bed all day and I can stay here, just like this, without you complaining about it." For extra measure, the brunet glides a hand down his sternum then smooths a hand over his lower abdomen, fingers drumming rhythmically against the skin there.

 

Before he can properly blink, or even process that he was losing this game, he receives a loose sweater thrown right in his face. He heaves a grunt, arms crossing over his chest to display his agitation, but he can't fight the smile that eventually stretches across his mouth. Jungkook looks satisfied enough as he loosens the towel around his waist and allows it to flutter to the carpeted floor below, slipping on a pair of briefs followed by a pair of denim jeans.

 

Taehyung reluctantly tugs the sweater over his head, already disheveled locks mussing even more now, chestnut eyes slitting at the raven. "Fine, okay. You win. Let's go get pancakes."

 

-

 

Needless to say, Taehyung is enthralled by the fact that he had scrambled up enough energy to head to the little restaurant down the street. All he really needed to refresh himself was an endless supply of pancakes being strewn on his plate for him to feel like a whole new person. Across from him sits Jungkook, who is sipping idly at the rim of his glass, pleased that the latter is munching to his heart's content.

 

"I knew you couldn't resist," lightheartedly teases the raven as he fiddles with the bacon upon his plate, nose crinkling in disdain at its greasiness; what else did he expect? "See what I mean? If you stop asking for dick all the time, maybe we could go out more and do nice things?"

 

Taehyung hunches forward over the table, garners attention from those around him. He thumps a fist against his chest, spluttering around the half-chewed pancake he had accidentally swallowed, raising a hand toward the waitress who comes bounding toward him, starting an inquisition about how she could possibly assist the brunet and if he would like to have a water to ease the knot in his throat.

 

Jungkook is smiling around the fork in his mouth, nodding curtly toward the young woman, who flushes beneath his gaze. "Actually, yeah, some water would be great." He waits until she turns on her heel, snatching up a glass from behind a counter, making certain to clean it thoroughly with a rag, before shuffling around to fill the cup. In her absence, the raven is kicking a sneaker forward to knock against the latter's, checking if he were alright and had recovered from his impromptu choking fit. "You good?"

 

"Time and place." Taehyung manages to grumble, reaching blindly for his glass of soda, sipping eagerly from the straw as he attempts to soothe his airways. He accepts the napkin handed to him and dabs at his mouth, glaring at the latter, who feigns innocence, lashes fluttering delicately as if he had nothing to do with anything occurring in that moment. "And for your information, at least I've never choked on your dick before."

 

It was then that the waitress had decided to return, almost dropping her glass at the inappropriate language being spewed between the duo. The young bottle-blond is rigid initially, rubber soles glued to the tiled floor beneath her, hands still cupped around the frigid cup, perspiration budding and dripping from its slick surface to add to the spilled coffee lukewarm beneath the table. Her cheeks are tainted an even deeper shade of crimson now, and she wants to apologize for the coughing fit, wants to say that perhaps he should slow down when eating, but finds herself piecing together the real issue in less than a few seconds.

 

So she wordlessly sits the glass down upon the table between the two and makes haste to return back to her station behind the counter near the front of the building. She coins glances at them every once and a while, almost hesitantly, as if she doesn't wish to return to the duo, not even to refill drinks. But Jungkook finds it all amusing, even if Taehyung, who is mildly offended, doesn't agree. In fact: the brunet is avoiding the attempt at footsie under the table, kicks the sneaker-clad foot that toys with him away, tauntingly easing up the leg of his jeans.

 

"Sorry for making you choke," comes the sincere apology a moment later, not enjoying the silent treatment he receives. He earns a twitch at the corner of Taehyung's mouth, one that subtly signals that he hadn't been upset in the slightest, he just needed a reaction out of him for whatever reason. "Are you serious right now?"

 

Taehyung pushes the empty plate away and motions toward the young lady behind the front counter, ushering her over with a polite hand gesture. "Oh hell yeah," retorts the brunet with a snort as the lady cautiously approaches, practically tip-toeing toward the table as if frightened by the thought of hearing another heated exchange about penises; the brunet doesn't blame her, not really. "Can I have some of those dessert pancakes? With extra whipped cream and, like, I don't know . . . Sprinkles or something?"

 

Her gaze shifts to Jungkook, who had proudly proclaimed from the beginning that he would be fitting the bill, prompting if were confirming the order. "My boyfriend likes it when you can taste the diabetes," informs the raven, who earns a playful kick beneath the table, the brunet eyeing him appreciatively. The young lady, having figured as much, barely even bats an eyelash at the revelation and instead walks off without even a glance back.

 

Things were still quite conservative in the country, but the youth of the nation were becoming more lenient toward homosexuality, which had been something that Taehyung had feared when he started to come to terms with who he was. But he had soon realized that none of that mattered, and that he could ignore the judgement just as long as the raven was by his side. He shares an exchange with the raven, who tilts his head, intrigued, affectionate smile in place, as he slips a hand beneath the table and extends it toward the brunet.

 

And even though the duo were blatantly obvious as a couple, it still felt necessary to be subtle unlike the other couples within the establishment. He extends an arm, managing to brush fingers with Jungkook, who instantly beams once he manages to effectively twine their fingers together. It was only for a second, though, but it was a second that had added fuel to the fire that was always burning in his heart when the raven was around; setting it ablaze, sending static throughout this veins, fighting that stupid flush that threatens to spread across his cheeks.

 

"I love you," Jungkook proclaims, even though he had said it a million times over; it always felt like the first time, though, as ridiculous as it sounded. He offers those fingers a final, warm squeeze before he folds his arms upon the table, leaning forward to sip at his watered down soda.

 

And Jungkook thinks, Taehyung doesn't have to say it back for him to know it's true, doesn't even need that reassurance, not when he knows undoubtedly that the love was reciprocated. That the passionate glint in those dark brown eyes were meant solely for him, that the flush that still colors his cheeks after years was because of him. And yeah, even though he had been with Taehyung for what seems like all his life, knowing he could reel something so meager as a blush never failed to make his heart stutter within the crevice of his chest.

 

 

**vii.**

 

 

It had been one of those days. The type of day where the duo had been swamped with schoolwork, practically drowning in the coursework that only continues to double in size. Taehyung had murmured that it was similar to the famed "hydra" where when one assignment was finished, a multitude of others would appear in its place and occupy yet another hour or two worth of time that could have been spent together.

 

Even after such an extensive amount of time had passed since the duo had arrived at the library down the street to assist each other in the studying process—with only minimum breaks to each revel in each other's presence, by that Jungkook means making out behind stacks of book-cases—the sun was still shining its golden rays high above in the sky overlooking the city and casting a faint glow over the tops of buildings.

 

On days like this, the two usually sauntered home together side-by-side, completely attached at the hip, but alas, the forecaster had foreseen showers for later on that evening. Hence why Jungkook is sliding into the driver seat of the car he had managed to purchase a few month's prior, insisting that Taehyung buckle up once the two are situated. And the brunet does so, but not without playfully sticking his tongue out at the latter, murmuring on about how one should live life on the edge.

 

"Yeah, okay. You say that now," scolds the raven with a click of his tongue, shaking his head, still smiling despite himself as he lightly presses on the pedal, merging sluggishly into the congested, evening traffic. He places an elbow upon the interior near the window, head balanced against his fist, the other hand firmly rooted on the steering wheel: "then the ticket comes in the mail and you're paying out of your ass."

 

Out of his peripheral, dark eyes follow each movement that the elder makes. His hands were buried within the messenger bag he had brought along, sifting through the thick leather bag until he recovers the same book he had been studiously bent over earlier. It was that stupid Ajin book, the one that the brunet had been raving about for a few weeks non-stop, openly blubbering on about it whenever the opportunity arose.

 

Except the topic had seemed to become a favorite recently and was always talked about for hours at a time, it seems, not that Jungkook minded because he didn't, but he pondered why it was such a juicy subject all of a sudden. Then he thinks back to his so-called death a few years back, absently shifts to slide the pads of his fingers across the prominent scar on his cheek bone. The scar itself was a constant reminder alone, and he really didn't need Taehyung breaching the subject like he was, waiting until late at night when the raven can barely keep his lids open to start an inquisition.

 

He glances through his peripheral once more, knows he probably shouldn't, not when there's a giant truck with an over-sized load of logs braking every few feet ahead of him. "You got an Ajin kink I should know about?" Jungkook wonders aloud, head canting toward the boy once the car wrenches to a halt; he loved red lights for this sole purpose.

 

Taehyung, as if he hadn't been aware he had been nose-deep into the pages of the encyclopedia, inches back to crane his neck to peer at the title of the book. He flushes darkly, offering the middle finger. "I wouldn't know one to know. Why? You worried?" retorts the brunet with a challenging quirk of his brow, daring him to make a rebuttal.

 

"I don't really have to worry," purrs the raven as he reaches out to rest a hand upon the latter's thigh, fingers scratching against the denim beneath his fingers. "You've kinda always been there and it's not like I can imagine you not being around." He twists his wrist until his hand is palm-up, fingers wriggling to attract the latter's touch.

 

Once more the brunet is shifting, the sound of the seat squeaking beneath his movements, sliding a leg comfortably beneath him. He leans against the interior of the car for support, feebly attempting to stabilize the book in one hand, and failing at that, yet still reaching out to twine fingers. "It's cute when you're sentimental, you dork." Taehyung focuses on one of the lines in the book, dark print describing what the experience of death was like before the inevitable reanimation. "Fuck, this shit is wild, Kook."

 

Dark eyes remain trained ahead at the sight of the truck braking once more, leaving him pressing on the brakes for the third time. Part of him wants to honk the horn, directing the clearly incapacitated driver out of the way, especially if it meant harm for other's let alone the tranquil brunet beside him. So he doesn't, but he remains diligent nevertheless. Okay, yeah. That was a lie because goddamn, Kim Taehyung was beautiful in all his natural glory, golden skin seeming to glow beneath the sun's rays and free of blemishes.

 

One of these days, the need to bask in the latter's ambiance was really going to screw him over, but that day wouldn't be today or anytime soon. Or so Jungkook thinks as he offers an inquisitive hum, figuring he should at least humor the brunet. Taehyung is nibbling at the end of his thumb now, ivory teeth gnawing at the short, blunt nail there. Chestnut eyes cast a glance at him, studying his face for a pensive moment, before rambling on about the information he had processed.

 

"Well, I was reading." Jungkook utters a low ' _duh_!' and earns an exasperated sigh from Taehyung, who would definitely punch him in the bicep for being such a smart-ass if he weren't already so distracted. "So, like, apparently this big name doctor guy downtown works with a few Ajin and, well." He scratches at the back of his head, forefinger tracing the words he had just read. "I guess the Ajin were interviewed about what it was like to die."

 

"I could have told you that?" Jungkook interjects, lips twisting down into a frown; it felt like nothing, absolutely nothing, pure darkness that he could never crawl himself out of. He closes his eyes briefly, jaw clenching at the painful memory, thinks that he would rather do anything than know that numbness again. Taehyung looks bewildered, chestnut eyes wide and horrified, lips parted to gape at the raven. "Sorry, it's just— . . . It's true."

 

Taehyung is tugging at the end of the page and dog-earring it for later use, deciding that if he were going to approach the topic, to do it with caution and full attention. "It's okay, it was forever ago." Maybe in terms of duration, yeah, but those thoughts still shadowed every crevice of his mind like a nightmare that refused to allude him. "One of the Ajin said it was different every time, different feelings, different thoughts . . . "

 

That deep voice never wavers once as he continues to speak on the topic that had single-handedly captured his mind, mentioning whatever pieces of information he could recount. It was interesting, to say the least, and a little frightening too, if he were being honest, yet he still found himself intrigued. There were mandatory classes on Ajin, where professors who lacked proper education on the demi-humans were forced to teach, even though the majority of class discussion revolved around repulsion and how demi-humans should be placed into captivity.

 

Something about the memory sends an involuntary shiver throughout his form, not going unnoticed by the brunet, who reaches out to touch him. And he assures that he was okay, just thinking about all he was being told. He muses that if his professor was anything like Kim Taehyung, perhaps he would listen more and actually want to hear more about the elusive beings that were said to stalk the shadows of the night.

 

Not that he believed any of that stuff, it was all just talk with baseless information. No one really knew about the trials and tribulations of being an Ajin, nor what it entailed for the future of these beings either. He purses his lips thoughtfully as he continues to listen to the words the latter is spewing, mind wandering without intention. It was hard not to think about it, not when the latter was talking about it like this; there were so many unanswered questions about the Ajin and he feels inclined to learn more.

 

"Hey, can I borrow that after—"

 

Everything seems to warp then, the world outside of the thin windows seeming to blur until it is no longer distinguishable, being replaced by the sound of screeching tires and the sound of frantic shrieks. All he knows is that he was being violently thrust forward, can feel something pierce the front of his chest, can also hear the faint sound of crackling vibrating against his eardrums.

 

His vision is covered in thick fog until he can no longer make out the dark shadows that cloud his vision, hands, darting to where his chest cavity is located, crimson trickling down his chin to join the scarlet blooming at the front of his shirt. He releases a choked cough, can taste metallic consuming the entirety of his mouth, dark eyes struggling to remain open as he glances to the side at where the brunet is located.

 

He finds him pinned against the seat, head rolled forward, dark hair hair shielding his features. His disoriented vision fizzles and diminishes completely by the time he rests eyes on the sight of a dark figure keeping the brunet firmly rooted in place, spindly limbs extending to keep him as stable as possible.

 

Then he glances one final, fleeting time at his chest cavity to the sight of the log buried deep within the heavily soiled area. His head lolls forward, having no thoughts about what was occurring, and then he doesn't feel anything at all. Dark hair covers his features, strands plastering to the sticky blood that steadily seeps from the wound on his forehead, body falling completely limp as he succumbs to the ominous darkness lulling him to an eternal slumber.

 

Calls from cell phones, and even local businesses who had witnessed the accident, were scrambling to alert the police about the tragedy. Already, the blare of sirens consumes the air, filling the deafening silence with its boisterous noise. The log driver has slid down the side of his vehicle, grasping desperately at his dark hair, murmuring nonsense to himself, fearing the absolute worst.

 

Meanwhile the driver who had been directly responsible for the incident is maneuvering through traffic with destroyed headlights and an equally as wrecked hood. Then that morbid crackling, akin to the snapping of bare bone, breaks the eerie silence, effectively garnering the attention from those nearby. The brunet, who is coming to, blinks warily at his surroundings, springing into action at the sight of Jungkook.

 

"No, _fuck_ , Jungkook . . . " gravels the brunet, who shifts to lean across the seat, prodding gingerly at the log still lodged in the center of his chest. "It's gonna be okay, I swear, Jungkook, _please_ . . . " Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the group of bystanders previously at a distance sprinting to the scene, wrenching the driver-side door open.

 

His hands are trembling as he runs a hand through the latter's darkened locks, smearing the crimson substance across his palm and thinks vaguely, that it reminds him of when he was a teenager again. He halts abruptly at the grotesque sound assaulting his ear drums, followed by the visage of inky-gray speckles emanating from the raven's lifeless form, nearly surging back against the passenger door when he hears the audible and sharp gasp spewing from Jungkook's mouth.

 

And then the raven is releasing a pained whine at the back of his throat once those thin lids flutter open, groaning weakly as he tugs at the log still wedged between his ribs. There were a collection of different reactions, all of which are followed by the startled shrieks of those around them, some deliberately stepping away while others were making haste to inform the authorities that an Ajin was present via cell phone.

 

"Wait, _no_ —" Jungkook gargles, reaching a trembling arm out towards those who had abandoned the driver side of the car, deciding it was much safer to keep distance. "I gotta get out of here," he husks to Taehyung, who stares, mystified, at the log that tugs at the latter's organs with each minute pull the raven makes, Taehyung's hands frozen mid-air before him. " _Please_ . . . "

 

Those damned speckles make yet another appearance, this time the being manifesting on the opposite side of the shattered glass, spindly arms yanking at the log without much forewarning ( _"This is bullshit,"_ the distorted words from the being utter, idly drawing the wood out inch-by-painful-inch). It leaves Jungkook a withering mess of crimson, who releases a wheeze once the offending wood is freed from his chest. This time nothing prevents the raven from collapsing into a weak heap against the steering wheel, the horn emitting a sharp cry that leaves Taehyung free from his stunned and previously immobile disposition.

 

Fingers are fiddling with the passenger door as he clamors onto wobbling legs to race to the other side, practically dragging the raven out of the seat once he reigns triumphant over the jammed seat-belt. The cacophony of sirens increase in volume as Taehyung, whose own discordant heartbeat is thudding relentlessly against his eardrums, struggles to transport the raven across the cement for safety.

 

Aforementioned is stirring once more, groggily sliding a hand down his face, reliving the nightmare once more as his vision adjusts to the sights nearby. Part of him wishes to fall back under that same dubious shroud he had been in prior to awakening, but discovers that he was surprisingly well all things considered, though the metallic scent he was drenched in was starting to take a horrible toll and—

 

He glances up at the sight of Taehyung, finds his usually golden cheeks scarlet from exertion, barely there scrapes reddening against the side of face and across his forehead. "I'm okay, I'm okay." He repeats like a mantra, and he isn't certain who he was trying to prove it to at this point, but it was the only words he could form in all honesty.

 

"I'm not gonna let them get you," Taehyung declares, a newfound fire burning in those dark eyes, gaze hardening as he assists the latter to his feet. "Gotta get out of here before . . . Before—"

 

Before he can force those words out, a bullet is sent spiraling past him, smoke emanating from its casing when it settles on the pavement a way's behind him. Dark eyes slide to the sight of the officer with a gun melded to his palm, aiming it straight for Taehyung, which honestly perplexes him but he can't process it for longer than a second as Jungkook is grappling onto his bicep, towing him in the direction of where the crowd has thinned out.

 

First rule in order, calculates the youth, is to search out a vehicle for quick transportation. He finds it difficult maintaining a steady stride as he avoids bullets barreling in his direction, then glances over to Taehyung, finds him with his hands over his head, like it would be sufficient cover from the shower of lead. He wants to laugh, to pretend that this wasn't a reality, but couldn't bring himself to fulfill that desire as he discovers a citizen currently slowing to park his motorcycle in a space near the sidewalk.

 

Adrenaline floods his veins as he speeds forward, pushing the boundaries of his exhausted body, until he gently shoves the man away and snatches up the keys to the bike. "I wouldn't do this unless I had to," comes the incoherent apology as the man, who holds his hands up in defense, slowly backs away from the duo. Jungkook offers an appreciative twitch of the lips, tossing the helmet to the brunet, who eyes it with furrowed brows: "I can't die, remember?"

 

Pale lips, lacking any coloration, part to rebuke those claims but is silenced by the sound of a squad car slicing through the cluster of cars paused in traffic. He slides the helmet on without much issue, hopping on the small, leather seat behind the raven, who revs the engine noisily before the bike hurtles forward with a jerk, his nimble fingers creating crescents through the damp material of the youth's shirt.

 

 

**viii.**

 

 

Street lights serve as a guiding light to the youth currently curving through minimal traffic, almost serpentine in movement as he coasts past the scatter of cars on the road. Behind him, sirens still blare, though now there is added company to the mix; he hears the whoosh of a helicopter soaring above in the night-time sky, sounds of a bull-horn commanding him to pull over.

 

Blunt nails are sinking deeper into his lower abdomen like a life-line, and he supposed that may have been the case. He tightens his grip upon the handlebars, dark eyes trained ahead, frantically glancing about for a side street or something he could venture down. Time seemed to tick by at a rapid pace, and even though he isn't certain how long he had been streaking past these cars, he could only assume a period had passed considering how the moon welcomes him with its soft, yellow glow.

 

Taehyung is shifting then, one of his hands sliding the visor up over his eyes, allowing him the chance to peruse the surroundings. He clings to the raven when the wheels send the bike lurching forward, front of the vehicle seeming to rise inches off the ground as he floors it, weaving through traffic at a hurried, renewed pace. When he opens his mouth to speak, gusts of air send him into a spluttering fit, nearly knocking him out of place and onto the unforgiving cement below.

 

This time, when he tries again, he manages to lean close enough to the latter to prevent the mistake. He cups a hand over his mouth for added benefit, having to roar out his suggestion: "Take this turn, trust me."

 

As if he didn't already with every fiber of his being. The raven is sparing a fleeting glance over his shoulder at the sight of the police car gaining traction behind him, then makes an abrupt twist into the narrow alleyway. Smoke billows from the worn tires at the action, but he doesn't stop in the slightest, only continues to dive forward, wind frigid as it whips him in the face. Barricaded between bricks should bring solace to the raven, whose pulse is deafening in his eardrums, but it does just the opposite; it left little to no room for escape, and that left him tense as he adjusts his grip once more.

 

Ultimately, the suggestion had a rewarding outcome as he travels farther away from the pursuit. He skids onto a brand new road, one he had never traveled on before, driving with no real destination in mind. All he knows is that he has to get as far away from here as he can, and he uses that fear as a motivation for him not to give into the exhaustion that gnaws at him, pleading for him to surrender and wave that white flag.

 

But he can't, no, not when he had roped the brunet into it. If he turned himself in now, he would be sent to one of those rumored facilities, which left the latter in the hands of the government for questioning or worse—no one knew of Taehyung's origins, no one would know he was human, and those experiments would certainly drain the boy of everything that made him just that, alive.

 

By now, the grip on his shirt has relaxed marginally, leaving him relieved. Yet he still doesn't slow his pace, just glances about until he spies the sight of a heavily-wooded area to his left, has to swerve past a multitude of cars to get there, but he manages alright with only furious curses shot his way versus bullets. He brakes the motorcycle at the earliest convenience, leaving Taehyung posing a series of dumbfounded questions, like why the hell he thought this was a good idea in the first place.

 

"I trusted you, so you gotta trust me." pleads Jungkook as he nods to the tail-end of the bike, still hot to the touch from over-exertion: "Now grab that side and help me hide this over there."

 

Taehyung still wears that same apprehensive look, but follows directions nonetheless. "We could have been halfway to Daegu by now, for fuck's sake." He still has that same tremble to his hands as he reaches for the tire, hissing at the feel of it beneath his calloused palms. Pieces of wood scratch and splinter off into his palms as he assists in properly hiding the motorcycle away in the underbrush, grasping at various leaves and other fauna to conceal it. "I hope you know what you're doing, at least, otherwise we're both royally fucked right now."

 

The raven knows those words hold no real malice or bite, yet he still winces nonetheless, like he had been singed by the statement. "I don't," squeaks the youth as he glances about, hearing the sounds of the forest awaken beneath the shroud of darkness, gaze flickering to the sight of a worn path, barely visible with the grasses and vines tangled over it. "We gotta have a plan, we can't just go to Daegu and think that everyone's gonna pull out a fucking red carpet when we show up."

 

Taehyung follows his gaze, not even prompting a question as he scurries across the grass, leaves crunching under each step. He hears rather than sees the latter complying, trailing behind him as if he knew which direction to go. "Yeah, well, my family wouldn't care that you're an Ajin, just like I don't care." He dips beneath a low-hanging branch, murmuring a warning to Jungkook, who easily brushes it away.

 

Something in those words leaves a noticeable warmth radiating throughout Jungkook's chest, but in reality, he wishes that the latter would have kept the statement to himself. Not because he didn't want to hear it, that he didn't need reassurance, but simply because the implications were that he would have to involve the brunet's parent's into this havoc. Things would only get worse from here, surely, though the inner optimist residing within him is adamant that nothing could surpass today's events.

 

It was becoming increasingly difficult to squint through the darkness as the duo continue to stroll along the beaten pathway leading to who-knows-where. For all the raven knows, it could have very well been some elaborate shack meant solely for capturing and holding people like him— _the Ajin_ — captive in hopes of an expensive ransom price. He manages a humorless laugh at that, figures he shouldn't put it past the government going to such an extent to secure another test subject, one prone to extensive bouts of torture at that.

 

The raven shifts his gaze downcast and concentrates on the sound of twigs snapping beneath his sneakers. His hands come into view, then, and he winces at the sight of the blood smeared across the surface of his skin. He fists the front of his shirt, a newly-purchased one, that was shining with scarlet, the heavy scent burning his nostrils as he follows the outline of Taehyung in the shadows.

 

"Tae?" He hears an inquisitive sound in response to his call, hand combing through his matted locks pensively as he considers what few available options there were. "We can't go to Daegu." Before he can maneuver around the latter, he collides right into his back, hands going to steady himself. He finds that those broad shoulders are quaking, but can hear no sign of sobs as the elder goes rigid, releasing a shuddering breath.

 

"Where are we supposed to go . . ?" That usually deep voice is unusually high for once, exposing him and easily tearing down the facade he had so carefully crafted that everything was okay. His voice comes out barely above a whisper, sounding discouraged the more he speaks. "This wasn't supposed to happen, not to us, not like this . . . "

 

His fingers curl inward to bunch in the material of the latter's shirt, bowing his head to knock against the back of Taehyung's head. His breath comes out in a single puff of warm air, tickling the dark strands at the nape of the latter's neck. He inhales deeply, feebly attempting regain composure, though it was seemingly impossible with the world around him shattering into unrecognizable pieces.

 

He winds his arms around the elder in an embrace meant to comfort him, nuzzling the tip of his frigid nose into the back of his neck. "I can't promise that it'll be okay," hesitantly states the youth: "but I can promise that no matter, I'll keep you safe, even if I have to keep dying to do it."

 

"Don't."

 

Taehyung shrugs out of the embrace in favor of hugging himself, hands warming up the bare skin of his arms. He continues sauntering through the forest with a dejected raven in tow, and honestly, he couldn't have been certain he was even being followed at this point except the occasional sigh he would hear or the sound of shuffling behind him. Being an asshole wasn't in his code, far from it, but now, under these circumstances, it was hard not succumbing to that negativity.

 

The person he was in love with, had been in love with for ages now, happened to be an Ajin. Not one of the Ajin living under the radar and far from government speculation, but an Ajin that had presented in the worst possible scenario. All those people, muses the brunet, had been so concerned at first. But that concern had transitioned into sheer horror when the raven had animated once more, completely disregarding that despite the gift he had been given, he was still human on the inside.

 

He shoves a hand into his front pocket to retrieve his cell phone, using the flashlight app on the lock screen to light his path. A sigh of relief escapes his mouth when he can see where he was going, even if he was still aimlessly wandering about at this point. He chances a glance at the sight of Jungkook behind him, finds the raven with his hands shoved deep into his ruined jeans, kicking at whatever rocks he could find in his path.

 

"I'm sorry, it's just— . . . My boyfriend is an Ajin, that's kind of a lot to take in." Taehyung splutters after a moment, not reveling in the pathetic look the latter adorns.

 

"I get it."

 

Once more the brunet is stopping, but this time Jungkook manages to catch himself before another collision. Taehyung is shifting on his heel, hands forming fists at his side as he frowns. "I saw you die, _twice_." Dark eyes are filling to the brim with tears, one's that would break past unseen barricades at a moment's notice, bottom lip possessing a slight tremble.

 

The raven closes the distance between the two to embrace Taehyung, holding him close against his chest, allowing the wetness from his eyes to join the russet stains on his shirt. He understands, he does, that it must be burdensome to have witnessed the death of the one you loved twice over. Perhaps if the latter had died—he wishes to knock on wood, just to make certain he wasn't jinxing himself—he would have reacted in a similar manner.

 

Except of course he would, though he wouldn't have handled it with such poise like Taehyung had each time. He vaguely remembers the first time, having been unconscious for what felt like hours, dwelling in a land of nothing, drifting through never-ending layers of darkness. He runs a soothing hand up and down his spine, pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of his ear.

 

What could he say to rectify the situation? What words would suffice to get across the point he desired to make? He couldn't die, that was established, but he knows that isn't reassurance enough. No one knew the extent of the Ajin nor if it were true that the beings could infinitely avoid death. But still, he had to say something, especially as the seconds tick by and the brunet is a shuddering heap in his arms, anything would be enough.

 

"Honestly? I don't even know what to say anymore." Jungkook mumbles, offering an involuntary shiver. "This is how it is, and I can't change it."

 

"You don't have to say anything." Warm lips are pressing tender kisses to the side of his neck, hands splaying flat against the front of his blood-slicked shirt, prodding against the defined ridges there, making certain he had healed. "Though you could have lied and said it was all gonna be okay, you dick."

 

Jungkook offers a genuine smile at that, comforted by the lack of waver in the latter's voice. "Whatever, let's keep going, maybe we can find a place to spend the night?"

 

"We're literally in the middle of a forest."

 

The raven shrugs halfheartedly at that and withdraws from the embrace to stretch his aching limbs; he hears the satisfying ' _crack_!' in response and set off, this time deviating from the designated path. Fingers drift between the duo as the quest for a safe haven continues, bumping together frequently, even twining together briefly for a few seconds. Part of him wishes he had brought along his own cell phone, not necessarily for lighting the way, but for other tasks, like checking up on the people who would be connected to him through friendship or familial bonds.

 

After only five minutes, Taehyung had received a barrage of text messages from a distraught Jimin, who demanded a response, otherwise he would " _go insane_." He had rejected each message, and even the two calls, dismissing it because of the fear of the authorities somehow tracking his location through phone conversation. Not that it was possible, neither knew if it was, but it would be better not to risk it.

 

Eventually, after half an hour passes, a quaint cottage was discovered alongside a decent-sized pond. Jungkook had declared he would investigate the home beforehand, figuring if it were occupied and the occupant had a gun, that he could easily diffuse the situation or take a few bullets or two if it came down to it. Grateful for the lack of occupants, Jungkook emerges from the front door, motioning toward the brunet, who had hidden behind a thick tree trunk, hurriedly scurrying inside.

 

Jungkook blindly feels for a light switch on the wall and finds one after a second, flicking it on and illuminating the open space in the living room in a soft glow. Despite the bulb flickering every few seconds, he figured it was efficient enough, especially considering he thought he would be sleeping on the frigid, bare ground for the night.

 

Taehyung has ventured past the couch, hands gliding over the back of it as he passes, toward the kitchen where a refrigerator was scarcely stocked with simple foods: there was half a carton of eggs, a filled jug of milk, some cheese and a few, thin slices of bologna. "Hey Kook, you hungry?" calls the elder from the kitchen, plucking up a slice of cheese and the package of bologna. He glances about the kitchen, discovers a loaf of bread close to expiration.

 

Jungkook emerges from the living room, clearly pleased with himself, lips twitching into a jubilant grin. "After everything that went down, no, not really, you go ahead." The raven plops unceremoniously onto the counter, he does think twice about the action though, mostly because the cottage seemed to belong to someone and he didn't wish to intrude more-so than he already had. "I'll probably go lay down or something."

 

Taehyung occupies his hands with tossing two pieces of bread onto a paper towel, then sliding the cheese and bologna on top of one, folding the other half over it. Despite it lacking any real flavor, he munches at it happily enough, smiling around a mouthful, hand going to cup over his mouth. "You do that, I'll stay awake? Someone has to keep watch and I usually stay up late anyway."

 

"You sure?"

 

The brunet takes a few steps forward, slotting himself in between the latter's parted thighs, hands still holding onto the plain sandwich. He presses the other end against the raven's mouth, and he willingly parts his lips, taking a tiny bite, humming at the taste; so yeah, maybe he did need to eat, dying required a lot of energy and whatever was left had depleted on the lengthy trek through the forest.

 

"I'll be on the couch," announces Jungkook once he swallows, gently pressing the hand away from his face and shifting to ease down from the counter: "If something happens, wake me up?" Taehyung doesn't respond initially, just continues to moan around mouthfuls of mostly bread, finally offering a thumbs up.

 

 

**ix.**

 

 

There were two main things coursing through the raven's mind upon rousing from slumber, one: he has a horrid headache that would more than likely disable him until the later hours of the morning and two: he inhales once more, releasing a detested grunt at the scent of burning bread filling his nostrils, lids twitching as he blinks awake. Wispy smoke emanated from the kitchen area, he notices, staring up at the ceiling, slinging an arm over the back of the couch to absorb the scene.

 

Then he pieces it together. There was only one other person meant to be in the cottage other than him and from what he had noticed about Taehyung over the years was that he had never left something unattended or incomplete, which lead to him leaping off of the couch, snatching up the closest object he can find in the event of possible retaliation.

 

" _Tae_ . . ? "

 

Nothing but the still of the silence greets him as he hobbles over the wooden planks, hearing them creak and groan beneath his weight, fingers flexing around the glass paper weight. It wouldn't do much damage all things considered but in a dire situation, something was always better than nothing. He continues to muse this thought as he stalks into the kitchen, making it just under the threshold to the open space before he realizes that it was an ambush.

 

The serrated blade of a machete swings toward him, narrowly missing him in the chest as he stammers backward, nearly dropping the paper weight. Dark eyes flicker swiftly from one object to the next, discovering the sight of Taehyung being pressed against the closed refrigerator door, a knife poised at the smooth skin of his neck. Those eyes meet his, and the brunet offers a slight shake of his head, chest heaving and breathing labored as he remains stock-still.

 

Then another swing comes forward, catching him in the bicep, leaving him unable to deflect in time. It leaves him clutching at the area, blood seeping through his fingers, those dark eyes flickering from Taehyung, who jerks in reaction to the sight, blade of the knife a gentle pressure at his Adam's apple. " _Go_ ," commands the brunet boldly, the person keeping him captive yanking him from the cool exterior of the door, turning him so the man is behind him, that knife still at Taehyung's throat.

 

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay right there."

 

Jungkook is swiftly dodging another attack as the blade makes yet another appearance, slicing through the air where he had previously been, having to roll to the side. The action does nothing for the wound blistering on his bicep, only serves to stretch the skin wide and increases the rapid swelling. He slides onto his back, scooting across the tiles with the use of his palms and bare feet, holding out a defensive hand to the man continuing to pursue him.

 

"I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, he doesn't deserve this." Jungkook pleads, paper weight dropping from his hand to shatter upon the tiling below, sending shards of glass embedding into his skin and glimmering beneath the harsh lights above. Taehyung makes a noise, one that disapproves the statement, only to be harshly jostled to shut up.

 

The man pursuing him wears a menacing smirk as he nears closer to the raven, tongue flicking at his upper lip, swiping across the split skin there; and the raven thinks, absently, that at least Taehyung had managed to put up a decent fight, even if he had ultimately been put in this situation because of him. "You have two options," Machete man speaks conversationally, holding up a grimy finger. "You can can some with us with no fuss," a second finger: "or we can kill your pretty little boyfriend here and make you watch before we do the same to you, your pick."

 

"Don't fucking touch him," growls the brunet from near the island, the man behind him pressing him forward, making him bend at the waist until his cheek is slammed against the surface. He receives a merciless fist clenching at his scalp, forcing him to remain still. Those chestnut eyes find the raven, still pleading with him to play along, to go with whatever the men had said. "It was my idea, I broke into your place, not him."

 

"You shut your mouth before I put it to better use." The man's voice is haughty as he speaks, dripping with venom and unspoken threats as he glides an appreciative hand down Taehyung's spine. The brunet is twisting uncomfortably in the hold, shifting to face away from the raven's pained gaze, can't bare to look.

 

Jungkook is clenching his fists tightly at his sides, teeth gritting together as he clamors to his feet. "If you hurt him, I swear I'll fucking kill you." warns the raven, eyes burning with murderous desperation as he turns to the man hoisting the machete in the air, charging at him without warning.

 

This time, however, Jungkook had been ready. He swings an arm forward to block the assault and delivers a counterattack, fist forming to strike the man in his jaw. It sends him tumbling backward, hand cradling the bone there, releasing a humored bark of laughter as he rolls up the sleeves up his plaid shirt. "So you're a fighter, huh?"

 

Jungkook wastes no time throwing another jab, knocking the man onto the tile below, sending his hat flying off to one side. His fist is turning crimson with the way he pounds the man's face, ignoring the blistering sting that forms in his knuckles, focused on salvaging the altercation best he could. Then the man is retaliating, head slamming forward to slam against the raven's, his vision temporarily filling with dots as he discombobulates.

 

Dark eyes slide to the sight of Taehyung, who is now struggling against the foul man keeping him pinned, arms wriggling out of the hold he was in. The raven feels a sense of invigoration at the sight, uses that adrenaline to persevere in hand-to-hand combat with the man, who has a fist hammering into his gut, leaving him winded and spluttering as he takes control once more.

 

When he makes to swing this time, he is met with the sight of stainless steel being aimed at him. Dark eyes have only enough time to stare down the barrel of the gun before the trigger is pulled, sending its lead and shrapnel burying deep within his shoulder. And then another comes, striking him in the thigh, ultimately bringing him down onto one knee. Equipped with the wound already pulsing in his bicep, he was incapacitated, a sense of dizziness overtaking him as he blanches at Taehyung, who plucks up the knife previously pinned against his throat.

 

"You son of a bitch—" Taehyung barely has time to finish the sentence as he slashes the knife through the air, cutting the foul man across the cheek, hearing him hiss out in pain. Then he goes rigid when the sound of yet another shot disturbs the labored breathing of the kitchen area, fury bubbling in his veins, hand curling painfully tight around the knife. "Get up, get up, get up . . . "

 

An arm slings around his throat then, pressing taut against his jugular, restricting his airways as he is lowered to the ground, knife clattering below. A few feet away rests the unconscious form of the raven, who has a litany of bullet holes pierced through his skin, one massive one in the center of his abdomen. His eyes are permanently open, staring unfocused at the ceiling above, lips parted in a silent sob that had yet to be released. One of the men expresses his contempt with a bitter chuckle, waving the stainless steel toward a petrified Taehyung.

 

That same repulsive man that had threatened him earlier swipes the back of his hand along the string of blood that dribbles from the cut on his cheek, snarling at the brunet as he crouches on the floor beside his head. He reaches to the side, collects that same knife, stained with his own blood, then traces the needle-point tip against the youth's cheek.

 

"You really thought you were gonna get out of this, didn't you?"

 

Chestnut eyes lack the tears from the day prior, gaze trained on the sight of the raven's immobile form. His calculative gaze notes the tell-tale sign of limbs twitching to life, lids blinking owlishly as oxygen invades the raven's lungs once more, reviving that pent-up energy fortifying his veins. Dark speckles, akin to obsidian ashes, seem to diffuse from his frame as he gradually climbs to his feet. It leaves both men temporarily frozen, knife carelessly slipping from perspired hands, mouth gaping at the sight of the refreshed raven.

 

Taehyung bows his head to the tile, grateful for the revival, breath still coming out in short pants as the knee lodged between his shoulder blades loosens. "You're one of those things, aren't you?" The man in plaid sneers, hands rubbing together conspiratorially. "An Ajin?" He straightens his stance, kicking a boot into the brunet's ribs, leaving him gasping for breath.

 

The other man seems less enthralled by the information and acts more on instinct as he clambers onto the brunet's back, reaching into the holster behind him, full weight heavily rested and leaving him immobile. The cool end of the gun presses into his temple, lids narrowing in warning to the raven, who saunters closer, immediately pausing as the stakes rise marginally. "Come closer and pretty boy here gets a bullet through his skull."

 

"What do you want?" Jungkook questions through clenched teeth, jaw set firmly in place. The other man looks him up and down as if he were some newly-acquired, prized possession; one that would greatly benefit him in the near future. He strolls around him in a steady circle, greedily drinking in the sinewy muscle through the shirt clinging to his abdomen, how undaunted he was in the face of—well, not death, but perhaps something much worse. "If you want me, then fine, but leave him out of it."

 

"If you promise to play nice," snidely taunts the man in plaid. He rakes fingers through his prickly beard, surveying the raven some more. "How about this: I get you tied up all nice and pretty and we wait for the cops for my reward then afterwards, we'll let your precious little boyfriend run free."

 

From the floor, Taehyung is shaking his head once more, wide eyed resolute as he beseeches the terms. "You know what'll happen to you," the weight on his back shifts, the gun pressing more harshly against his temple now.

 

"Small price to pay for the one you love, am I right?"

 

And that was how the raven had ended up shoved into a rickety, wooden chair in the center of the kitchen. Chestnut eyes have darkened considerably, expressing just how much disdain he had for this plan, being silenced from any sort of rejections by a hand slanting over his mouth. Ivory teeth must have made an unsavory appearance because the man is howling in pain, but still doesn't get up, just fists russet locks and presses his face into the tiles.

 

Thick twine winds around his torso and through the rivulets of the wooden chair, the man leisure in his movements. He even hums, too, some song that he had heard on an oldies station once, whistling when he works on tying the twine deftly around Jungkook's bony wrists. When he attempts to wriggle free from the confines, just to test the binds, he receives a purse of the lips followed by a scolding click of the tongue.

 

"Thought we had a deal and you're already trying to escape." Plaid man tosses the bundle of twine toward the kitchen counter, admiring his work with sheer pride, irises seeming to glint from the lights above. He hunches his shoulders forward, hands pressing onto his knees as he stares at Jungkook, whose gaze has yet to waver from the sight of Taehyung, the brunet cursing under his breath, ivory teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "Kill the kid."

 

Taehyung nearly chokes on a breath as he swallows down as much oxygen as his lungs could hold, lids sealing shut, but then no bullet comes. Instead a pair of meaty hands, covered in dirt and blood, are encircling around his neck. All too soon those flushed cheeks are draining of color, void of the air he so desperately needed, gasping shortly as the knuckles on the hands turn an alabaster from exertion.

 

And Jungkook doesn't register it at first, but his breathing was labored, unable to do anything. Because the more he squirms against the rope, the more it scorches into his wrist, dragging at his skin with each jerky movement he makes. The man in plaid has his arms crossed over his chest, watching the scene as it were the most pleasant thing he had ever witnessed, lips twitching into a smug smirk. He places a warm hand upon Jungkook' shoulders, offering it a comforting squeeze.

 

"It'll all be over soon, don't you worry."

 

"Let him go." Jungkook demands, bucking against the twine snug at his chest, rocking back and forth in a feeble attempt to loosen the bonds, but to no avail. Taehyung's bottom lip quivers, lids blinking lethargically, nails scratching at the hands at his throat, yielding in his efforts, arms falling limply to the tile. "Let . . . Him . . . _Go!_ —"

 

Something shrill and piercing vibrates throughout the general vicinity, enough for the foul man to unleash his grip on the brunet's throat. Those hands are moving in slow motion, fingers twitching erratically as he completes the action, clamping his palms over his ears to drown out the dissonance. The man roars, can hear an even higher-pitched ringing relentlessly striking his eardrums, leaving him collapsing in an addled heap upon the tiles.

 

In front of him, unperturbed plaid-man crumples forward, bent at an awkward angle. Strings of words are flooding from his mouth, squawking for the raven to make it stop, to spare him of the torture. It continues to wrack his form, shivers quaking his limbs, until everything in the kitchen goes stationary. Plaid-man is stiffly holding the position he had been in, meanwhile the foul-mouthed man is left on his back.

 

Taehyung doesn't seem to be affected by the sound like the others were, however, though he does appear to be quite shaken all the same. He uses the sides of the counter for support as he clambers onto his feet, knees buckling as he draws closer to the raven, sliding a hand down the back of his head to subdue the raucous cries.

 

"Jungkook, it's okay—" Comes that soft tone, speaking to him tentatively, pacifying the raven. "I'm okay, you did it, you can stop."

 

It was then that the raven becomes aware that the shrill had been coming from him. His lids flutter open, heart hammering in his chest, pulse thumping against his temple, as he searches the latter's face thoroughly for signs that he hadn't been harmed too extensively. Pale lips twitch into a compassionate smile as he eases behind the raven to deal with the twine.

 

The raven is still breathing hard, even after the remnants of twine are freed from his wrists. He takes a moment to assess the damage done and finds imprints of the twine etched into his skin, but was otherwise alright. He wrings his wrists when he stands up from his seated position, glancing through his peripheral at a skittish Taehyung. "We should go."

 

So this was how it was going to be then? Jungkook has a lot of things to say, namely about what had just occurred and what would soon come, but all those sentiments seem to evade him. All he can picture is the sight of the color draining from the latter's face, how he hadn't uttered a single peep, seemingly content with acquiescing to the whims of the damned man in plaid. And fuck, if Jungkook hadn't been so naive, he could have prevented everything from happening; he wouldn't have to live with the image of Taehyung in such a vulnerable position etched into the recesses of his mind. He spares a vindictive glare at the man in plaid, still immobile, and decides he could so easily— . . .

 

"Yeah, we should."

 

 

**x.**

 

 

After ransacking the house, much to Taehyung's chagrin, whom had made it quite clear he wanted nothing to do with the place, the duo had ventured out into the forest once more. The sun was unforgiving as its rays peeked through the tops of the trees, casting scorching heat onto the already slick skin of Jungkook's arms, drying the russet crimson that had stained his arms and leaving peeling flakes in its wake.

 

Beside him Taehyung is wiping the sweat accumulating at his brow, suddenly grateful for the bag he had found inside of the cottage; he had filled it to the brim with room temperature water bottles hidden away in the pantry, alongside a few protein bars and other snacks he could salvage. He had spared the rigid forms the middle finger as he stepped over one to get to the front door, disregarding the sight of the raven bending at the knees to retrieve the gun, fiddling with the safety, before tucking it between his heavily stained jeans and hip.

 

It had been maybe an hour or so of strolling through the forest in search of where the motorcycle had been hidden. Apparently the duo had done a good job of hiding it because it seemed to be avoiding their lines of sight for the longest now. Taehyung, whose neck has pink flushing of hand marks, clears his throat and declares that he needed a minute to compose himself.

 

"Feels like I'm dying," croaks the brunet as he leans onto a tree trunk for support, palms sliding along the bark as he lowers himself to the ground padded with leaves and other shrubs. He slides the bag off his shoulder to retrieve a water bottle, hurriedly unscrewing the top, taking deep gulps of the liquid; in this heat, it almost felt cold, cool enough that it soothes his barren throat.

 

Jungkook winces at the usage of the d-word but follows suit, plopping unceremoniously onto the dirt and placing the gun off to the side. "I can't tell if today was worse than yesterday or not." marvels the youth, brows rising and falling, hands scratching at the patches of dried blood plastered to his skin. He glances wearily at Taehyung, finds the latter has brought his legs close to his chest, leaning his elbows onto his knee-caps. "Thoughts?"

 

One of his hands, a golden honey courtesy of the rays from above, unconsciously shoots to his neck. Chestnut eyes are dull compared to a few days ago when everything was seemingly perfect, and that makes the raven slam a fist onto the hard ground, immediately groaning at the pain that registers there. Immortal, yeah, but he still felt pain just like everyone else; but now, it was a different sort of pain, the kind that swelled within versus externally.

 

But still, Taehyung manages a somnolent twitch of the lips, barely there as he thuds his head back against the thick bark. "Why not add both days together at this point?" He twists at the bottle cap within his lap, smoothing his hands down the body of the bottle.

 

"We can do that, too." Humorlessly chuckles Jungkook as he shifts closer toward the elder, feeling inclined to be there at his side, a little listless with all that had gone on. He joins him against the trunk, knocking knees with him in an attempt to lighten the mood, though the palpable energy from earlier still eerily lurked in the background. "Remember in middle school, when we spent the night at the playground down the street?"

 

This earns a rewarding snort from the brunet, who bumps knees with the latter, shifting to lean over his knee, encasing him and holding on tight. He wraps his arms around his raised leg, head resting upon the bony surface, finds he doesn't mind it much, not as long as it was Jungkook he was leaning on. "Hell yeah, your mom told my mom I was a bad influence and said we weren't allowed to hang out anymore after that."

 

There was a thoughtful pause, and Jungkook ponders if he was reminiscing like he had been. It was hard not to think about positive moments like back then, at least those were problems that could be easily remedied with a surplus of apologies and begging for forgiveness, but this was different in its entirety. "Then I ended up coming to your apartment after school anyway and your mom was pissed but let us binge all night until four AM?"

 

Nimble fingers scratch Taehyung's scalp soothingly, hearing him purr lowly in response. "We slept inside the slide that night," yawns the brunet, nuzzling against the blunt nails raking across his scalp: "and I was really cold since winter was coming, but some idiot convinced me that it was like camping without the extra steps."

 

Jungkook hums at the reverie, swears that he can envision it seamlessly within his mind; even then the elder had been bubbly and bright, all enthusiastic to try new things, even if it meant spending the night within the narrow mouth of the slide. Brown eyes had scanned over the pages of the comic books that he had brought along, reading the inky black scrawl aloud to the youth, who had writhed forward until the duo were pressed into the contours of each other.

 

The raven had been knackered that night, shivering and breath coming out in wispy puffs as he exhales, head tilting to rest on the latter's shoulders. Despite the bitter temperature, Taehyung still managed to have pink cheeks and an even pinker tip of the nose, sniffling as he turns the page. He had glanced at him to check if he was still awake, and when he discovers he was, he beamd at the youth and without thinking, he had surged forward to press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

 

Unconsciously the raven is grazing that same cheek with the very tips of his fingers. Taehyung is still drowsy, releasing another outstretched yawn as he adjusts, imploringly glancing at the raven. He quirks a brow at the wistful expression he adorns, then figures he must have been experiencing the memory again, reliving it as if it were happening once more; and he wishes it could, wishes things could be as simple as a brief kiss on the cheek, then the raven, who had turned timid, blushing darkly and pecking the latter in return.

 

"You know, I still like to think you were my first kiss."

 

Jungkook is pursing his lips at that. He was never upset about that, he kind of figured that he wouldn't have been the latter's first kiss, not when Taehyung had been relatively popular throughout middle and high school. Majority of the kids had been attracted to his kindhearted nature, always happily complying with requests, doing whatever it took to bring a smile to someone's face. Part of the selfless population where he would put other's before himself, even if it meant receiving the bitter end of the stick.

 

"You were mine."

 

And then the raven is chuckling, finding humor in the exchange. Taehyung doesn't pause to inquire about what was so hilarious all of a sudden and already finds himself joining in on the burst of amusement. After one hell of a day, it was necessary to release all that pent-up frustration and rage through a fit of laughter, even if it made the two seem like two morbid psychopaths. There was truly nothing funny about anything that had happened, and the topic recollecting first kisses and not-so-first-kisses should have made the tone somber, yet there the two were.

 

The heavy metallic stench is ample in the air, blood discoloring the clothing adorned, and holes patching shirts. There were three different scrapes on Taehyung's face, still healing, but present nonetheless: one above his eyebrow, one across his cheek and a final one at the corner of his lip. And Jungkook, who had died more than he could count in the past twenty-four hours, whom was currently healthy without any hints of prior damage.

 

Something about it was ironic, something that brought a warm grin to Jungkook's face, leaning forward to press a tender kiss to those inviting lips, tongue flicking at the corner of his mouth, tasting the metallic remnants there. "This is the worst day of my life," he breathes, stifling another hysteric laugh, allowing his breath to mingle with the latter's: "but if I have to suffer, at least I get to do it with you."

 

"This is fucked up," Taehyung echoes but parts his lips nevertheless to allow the latter entry, tongue flicking out to taste that metallic tang, tugging at his bottom lip when he withdraws. "Like really fucked up."

 

"I know."

 

Jungkook releases another chuckle, sounding more akin to a shuddering breath, pressing one final kiss to the latter's mouth. Taehyung allows his lids to flutter to a content close once more, feeling safe and secure, weirdly enough, even in the middle of an unknown forest. But being here like this, it made him feel that nothing could hurt him any further, not when the raven embraces him as if he never plans to let go, holding him against the warmth of his chest, so close that he can practically hear the steady strum of his heart palpitating beneath his ear.

 

For a while, everything seemed like it would be alright. The raven, who had found solace in the hushed snores from the the latter, was left thudding his head back against the trunk. Taehyung fidgets a lot in his sleep, muses the raven, whose hands don't stray far when the brunet is murmuring lowly, shifting to place his head within Jungkook's lap. Once satisfied by the more comfortable position, the raven is resuming his soft purrs.

 

And then he hears the faintest of rustling emanating from a short distance away, that false sense of security diminishing in a blink. Hands move to rouse the brunet awake, poor thing had only been out for a few minutes, quieting the groggy groans that emit from him. He doesn't explain the situation, just crawls across the blanket of leaves to peer around the tree trunk, finds an officer dressed in riot gear with a walkie-talkie pressed near his mouth.

 

"—Yes sir, that's right, the man said that the Ajin would be somewhere in the general vicinity. No, no sign of him yet, but we deployed a team to secure the perimeter—"

 

Taehyung stifles a yawn with his hand, lids still heavy and drooping with each owlish blink, feeling strangely disoriented as he abandons the bag to join the latter. His hands brush over the flaky bark of the trunk, being as discreet as physically possible as he squints toward the sight of the officer. The young man couldn't have been a day of twenty-six as he tucks the walkie securely into a holster at his thigh, reaching instead to withdraw the gun at his hip.

 

He had paused once feeling the coolness in his palm, warily peering at the handgun, brows furrowing thick in the center of his forehead. He heaves an exasperated sigh then grips onto it more firmly, this time with both hands, eyes calculative as he starts to move away from the scene. Beside him Jungkook is still on high alert, eyes never once leaving the form of the retreating officer, nails curling to dig into the bark.

 

Almost as soon as the officer is out of eyesight, to the point where the raven is squinting to see his back, it happens. That all-too-familiar ring tone drones on within the back of Taehyung's pocket, practically searing his skin through the material of his jeans. He curses, can hear the click of the safety feature clicking from a few hundred feet away, swears that it echoes throughout the otherwise silent forest.

 

Crunching leaves and the kicking of fallen limbs is heard, leaving Jungkook slamming a fist down onto the bark, hissing at the brunet to end the call. And he tries, really he does, as he snatches the phone from his pocket to hurriedly shut it down completely, taking only a millisecond to acknowledge that it was none other than an overly-concerned Jimin. He understands, he does, but his timing had always been horrible and when he was currently on the run, it was definitely an unwanted nuisance.

 

He buries the phone back in his pocket, wobbles closer to the radiating heat from Jungkook's form, the raven practically bristling as the officer cants his head toward the presumed direction of the sound. The brunet feels an arm winding around him protectively, holding him close to the contours of his body, intent on being his human shield if it came down to it:

 

"Maybe he won't shoot us," muses an optimistic Taehyung, keen on wishful thinking. He bows his head against the latter's shoulder, fingers curling and releasing against the bark, anxious about the impending showdown: "what are the odds?"

 

Dark eyes continue to glare at the sight of the rapidly approaching officer, attempting to rouse a plan. "If I give myself over, no one will be looking for you anymore . . . " Taehyung gasps sharply, craning his neck to peer at the raven, bewildered by the words he was speaking: "and you know it's true, so let me do it, let me keep you safe."

 

"Do you know how fucking stupid and insane that sounds?" Those eyes set the raven ablaze, steeling him in place, uttering a soft and shuddering breath. "You can't be serious." But the raven is already wriggling out of the embrace, shaking the fingers clutching at his bicep away, accurately dodging the attempt to grab him once more. " _Jeon Jungkook_ —"

 

Jungkook is easing out into the open from behind the shield of the tree trunk, abandoning the latter there, who is releasing a litany of disbelieving curses. He doesn't glance back once, however, just remains determined. The officer has his back towards him, completely unaware of his presence, until he clears his throat when he gets close enough to the man. And the man spins around so quickly, he would surely have a bad case of whiplash, barrel of the gun staring him down.

 

Jungkook decidedly raises his hands before him, surrendering to the man, letting him know that there was no immediate threat of danger. "Stop right there," demands the officer, and he halts promptly, hands still raised. "Don't move, stay still."

 

The officer, whose name is embroidered to the front of his uniform, is apparently named Kim Namjoon. He briefly wonders as those hands dispose of the gun to frisk him, patting down his back, then focusing on his front, if the man had wanted to be an officer or if he had been simply pressured by some familial duty to do so. He doesn't voice these curiosities though, just allows the man to ease hands down the length of each leg, even daring to slide fingers beneath his socks for extra measure.

 

"Jeon Jungkook, yes?" Namjoon questions aloud, taking a step back from the man, allowing him adequate space to breathe. The raven, who figures silence was the best choice, nods. "I won't hurt you, that I can promise, but I do need to get you to a squad car." Jungkook looks indifferent, or at least that's the emotion that he wants to display, eyes shifting downcast. "Ah, not much of a talker?"

 

"There's nothing to say."

 

Namjoon seems taken aback by that, wide eyes incredulous as if he had expected more of a fight. He hovers a hand over the pair of cuffs hanging loosely from his belt, then allows his hands to fall limp at his sides, thinks that maybe he wouldn't even need to go the extra mile for the suspect. He hooks his thumbs within the rings of his belt, jerking his head in the direction of the referenced vehicle. "Most of the criminals I arrest fight till the end." Officer Kim echoes conversationally, like the arrest was nothing less of a casual stroll in the park.

 

Dark eyes glint defiantly beneath the sun's rays, brightening those near onyx irises considerably. "Since when is existing a crime?" Officer Kim, who had set a steady pace, is pausing abruptly to blanch at the youth, nearly gaping at him.

 

"You— . . . " Namjoon latches onto the youth's bicep, guiding him in the appropriate direction. "You resisted arrest when you could have turned yourself in and done the right thing."

 

Jungkook keeps up with the pace, glancing back over his shoulder despite adamantly fighting the urge, discovers the sight of the brunet stalking behind the two. He shakes his head ever-so-slightly when he captures the latter's gaze, only to be jostled by the blond, who orders him to keep up. "You and I both know if I would have turn myself in that day, I'd been locked away in a lab somewhere and no one would ever see me again."

 

Officer Kim seems offended by the bitter venom to the suspect's voice, but if it truly bothers him, he doesn't show it; at least not outwardly, that is. "Those are rumors, nothing that's been proven. Do you think I would willingly turn people like you over if I was aware that was happening?" scoffs the blond, hand still firm in place.

 

"I bet you have people that you love and care about, don't you?" Jungkook ponders, expression thoughtful, lips thinning into a line. Officer Kim remains deathly silent. "Think they would still love you if you were an Ajin?"

 

Officer Kim seems to lose an inch of sanity at that, jostling the youth once more and clutching vigorously at the front of his bloodied shirt. He sneers down at him, eyes narrowing, lips settling into a firm line. "I would turn myself in if I was one of those things." He shakes him once more, and it takes a lot for the raven not to physically retaliate as he maintains a passive demeanor. "You aren't even human, so I don't expect you to understand."

 

The thing is: Jungkook had been having numerous thoughts since the discovery, yet he had never doubted his humanity. He shifts his face away from the seething male, glancing off to the side instead. "I lived twenty-one years like this, thinking that everything was normal, going to school and making friends, falling in love . . . " His fists form defiantly at his sides, feeling that familiar sense of fury blossoming: "so no, you don't get to tell me that, you don't even know me."

 

Officer Kim continues to seethe, practically frothing at the mouth, dark eyes possessing a menacing glint that hadn't been there before. He shakes him once more, nails curling inward through the bloodied mess of his shirt, tugging him forward until he can look down into those dark eyes; he releases a sigh through his nostrils, peering down at him. "I don't have to know you to know that an abomination like you shouldn't even exist—"

 

Twigs snap beneath the weight of a sneaker as the brunet emerges from behind a tree trunk. Only a few feet stood between the brunet and the blatantly peeved officer, who clutches tighter to the front of the raven's shirt, jostling him once more in frustration, lids slanting as he addresses the approaching man. Between his trembling hands rests the handgun the Ajin had abandoned, unknowingly aiding in Taehyung's barely constructed plan.

 

He chances a glance at the sight of the Ajin, notes that he was seemingly alright, in a general sense, perhaps not mentally, then squares his shoulders. Taehyung attempts to look confident in his stance, though the shallow breaths he emits state otherwise. "Everything was supposed to be perfect," warbles the brunet as he takes a deliberate step forward, gaze flickering to the sight of the officer slinging an arm around the base of the raven's throat, retrieving a gun and pointing it to his temple. "I should be studying for exams or ordering a fucking pizza, I don't even know, just something _normal_ , but then _this_ happened and _fuck_ , I didn't _ask_ for it, but this is how it's gotta be, huh?"

 

Officer Kim jabs the blunt end of the gun against the raven's temple once more for emphasis, but the apprehension in his gaze is evident, almost like he wished nothing but to return to the police station for solace. "Don't come any closer or—or I'll shoot and—and—"

 

Dark eyes connect with the Ajin, finds that there was faith there, lips twitching at the corners into a smirk. He doesn't breathe a word, however, just offers a subtle nod. "And he'll come back, yeah, I know that already." Officer Kim has no time to react as the disgruntled brunet points the end of the gun toward the raven, who stares down the barrel of the gun expectantly, jaw clenching as he clenches his eyes shut.

 

Then it happens. The sound of the bullet creates a raucous as it slices through the air to clamor into the center of the raven's forehead, sending him teetering back into a weak heap in Officer Kim's arms. For a moment, all is still and silent, the officer taking time to process the occurrence. And when he does, the gun slides out of his palm as does the body of the unconscious raven. Confounded, and hands shooting to grasp desperately at his locks, the officer staggers backward away from the suspect.

 

All he sees when he blinks is the sight of the raven with a bullet smoking in the center of his forehead and thin lids twitching open to stare blankly above; it was the most haunting sight he had ever witnessed. One of his hands goes to the walkie-talkie he had deposited earlier within its holster, speaking in broken sentences that the culprit and his accomplice were in the area closest to the highway in the outskirts of the forest, not even coherent as he grips the side of the device for dear-life.

 

Meanwhile Taehyung is clicking the safety on, tucking the gun between his hip and belt, racing to the sight of the raven. And yeah, it was ghastly and the image was bound to reanimate as a nightmare, but he didn't have the time to worry about such trivialities, not when the whole squadron would be coming. So he encircles each of the Ajin's wrists within his palms and tugs, dragging him across the hard ground and away from the traumatized officer, who stands there with no real rhyme or reason as he murmurs to himself about witnessing a murder and what he could have possibly done differently to solve it.

 

One downfall of the plan was that he hadn't thought it completely through, otherwise he would have predicted the struggle of dragging the raven away from the incoming troop. Here he was pulling with the remainder of strength left within his biceps, the last remnants that had survived this far, groaning with exertion at the dead weight he was transporting.

 

Some of the troops appear a few hundred feet on the other side of the forest where a clearing is located, shrieking commands to apprehend the two, guns already out and intent on firing if need be. Taehyung curses beneath his breath and sneaks to hide behind another tree trunk, gently smacking the raven on the cheek in an attempt to rouse him, but to no avail.

 

He props the Ajin against the tree, then crawls across the ground to peer at the officers. One is joining Officer Kim's side, attempting to console the shaken male, tugging him into an awkward one-armed hug. The other's, however, are making a bee-line to the duo's general vicinity. And Taehyung reaches for the gun between his belt once more, fiddling with the safety, then holding it to his chest. He closes his eyes briefly, praying to whatever deity may be listening that they would make it out of this unscathed or at least not severely maimed.

 

The gun clatters to the ground below when the cacophony of multiple rounds sound off a decent distance away, closing in proximity far more swiftly than he had hoped. His hands go to cover his ears, not fond of the sound, like firecrackers exploding against his eardrums, something that left him frightened he would have no hearing by the end of it. He doesn't even concern himself over the approaching forms, can see a bright flash behind his clenched lids, swears that he can hear ringing accompanying the explosions in his ears.

 

"Jungkook, you gotta wake up now, come on, _come on_ . . . "

 

Maybe fate had a peculiar way of answering the whim because what he doesn't get is the sight of a animated Ajin, but something else. That same presence of black plumes manifest before Taehyung's eyes, having opened them for a millisecond to check on the raven, instead discovering the black ghost in his place. The sound of crackling is deafening as the being contorts its limbs into place, covered in what can only be described as some sort of grimy gauze or dressing.

 

It has a looming stature, shoulders hunched forward, limbs spindly as it extends. At the sound of the rapid-fire, its head snaps to survey the disturbance, then in seconds (and a brief: _"are you kidding me?"_ ), it was gone. Upon regaining partial wits, the brunet is clamoring to peer around the tree trunk once more, pulse thudding against his eardrums, an ever-present reminder that he was still miraculously alive. What he finds is the ghost surging through the army of troops with piercing claws slashing mercilessly at whatever came too close.

 

And then Taehyung is covering his ears once more, this time for a different reason. The blood-curdling shrieks would be another thing added to his mental cage; in so little time, he had already witnessed such horrid things, and he couldn't even bare to imagine what would come next. Hands clutching at his bicep wretch him out of the reverie, leaving him squaring up to throw punches, only to bury his face within his hands at the relieving sight of a healed Ajin.

 

"That thing—it's part of me, I can feel it." Jungkook leans forward, cupping a hand around his mouth to heighten the volume of his words, reassuring the trembling brunet: "it's okay, it won't hurt us, don't be scared."

 

"Do you see that thing?" Taehyung incredulously croaks, voice coming out in discordant warbles. "All those officers, it'll come back to haunt us, Jungkook, you gotta understand, this isn't—this isn't the right way, I can't—"

 

The raven is withdrawing from the embrace to dart from behind the tree to openly expose himself to the officers still standing and the one's scurrying away to retreat into the depths of the forest. Dark eyes flicker to the sight of the ghost, currently chasing after Officer Kim, who still appears distraught in his haste, and immediately releases a commanding order.

 

"Stop! It's _over_ , _no more_!"

 

Jungkook has hands cusped around his mouth, certain that the ghost heard him when it halts abruptly and shifts to face him. Nothing is breathed by the being, but it does resume its hunched posture, diminishing in onyx soot that blows away within the breeze. Officer Kim is still scrambling for safety but offers a grateful glance over his shoulder for being spared nevertheless, one that the raven doesn't acknowledge, not after the man had been so hell-bent on capturing him for some glorified medal or another undeserved reward.

 

None of the remaining officers take a second glance back at the sight of the gathering, too focused on escaping with skin still taut on their bones. And Jungkook is thankful for that as he saunters off toward one of the incapacitated officers strewn about a jagged rock, digging through the tattered pockets to retrieve a set of cruiser keys. He dangles them before his face then inches away from the form, back-walking then shifting to jog back to the brunet.

 

His chestnut hues are drawn to the sight of the discarded gun, knees pulled close to his chest, arms wrapped securely around them. His chin rests atop his bony knee, gaze shifting to connect with the raven's dark eyes, offering a weak quirk of the lips. "Where do we go from here . . . ?" comes the hushed inquisition, so quiet that Jungkook may have missed it if he weren't so tuned in to the brunet.

 

The truth was: there was nowhere that would be deemed safe for the duo, and he was more than certain that Taehyung, who was arguably one of the brightest in the university, had deduced that much. He offers a soiled hand, covered in grit and blood and other impurities, toward the elder. "Anywhere but here."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments ? kudos ? concerns ? tissues ?
> 
> lemme know what you think ? <3 xx


End file.
